Zetsumei: The other child
by GuNZ4EveR
Summary: NO DAM REVIEWS! THIS IS OVER!
1. The adventure begins

Chapter 1: The Other Child…

Disclaimer-I do not own anything in Naruto. XD-Read for fun.

All flares will be used to make Itachi weak an' powerless!!(don't flare TT)

It was like any other day, Zetsumei woke up in his little hut out in the forest. He walked towards the village. Nodded to the guards and went in, then some yellow haired weirdo whom he recognized as the Hokage's son was running off. Zetsumei couldn't resist a smirk, like father like son he muttered-then added-what a damn dumbass…

He walked into the Academy, and leaped from the ground to the 5th floor. He looked down and noticed the Hokage's kid run right through where he was on the ground a few seconds ago-so Zetsumei considered himself lucky for not getting trampled. He used a kunai and artfully cut a hole and used the kunai to pull himself into the classroom.

"Everyone listen up!" Said Iruka sensei(yep-the ass is still teaching -.-"). "We are going to have a special jutsu test. Everyone line up!"

"It's 'bout time! Since I have just the jutsu." Said Oni-Kun. (Name I gave to the Naruto's son. Means demon in Japanese .)

"I wonder what the bratty clown's got…" Zetsumei scoffed.

"Oni-Kun, your up." Said Iruka rather glumily. "I hope your not like your father…" He thought.

"My special jutsu!!" Oni-Kun yelled proudly.

"This better not be the infamous sexy jutsu…" Zetsumei thought.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!" Oni-Kun screamed ferociously.

The ground began to shake rather violently. The class went into panic and started running around. Some crazy enough to hop out the window. Zetsumei just took out a piece of sealing paper and threw it at Oni-Kun's head. The shaking stopped and Oni-Kun seemed frozen in time and space.

"I guess I better stop the jutsu before taking the seal off." Zetsumei said.

Zetsumei grabbed Oni-Kun's wrist and shoved it up his nose, then he shoved the other hand and shoved it up the other nostril and stepped back. The class laughed at the pose Oni-Kun had and Futoi fell off his chair laughing.(FutoiFat and he's Chouji's kid lol.) Then Shikon laughed (Kiba's kid-means fang like Kiba's lol)and Anamaru('nother dog that the clan got)just jumped up and down barking happily. Iruka sensai had the smallest hint of a smile and liked the fact that Oni-Kun is just like his father but with a smaller ego.

Later that day- Zetsumei had gotten his graduation for his Flaming Body Jutsu. He still smiled that the entire Academy almost got burned. Then he heard footsteps and, waiting for the footsteps to get closer, used his inhuman speed to speed in a U shape and go behind the stalker. To his dismay, he only saw Oni. He had wanted to make another kill on a burgler and just got pissed by Oni's appearance. He knocked out Oni and dropped him off at the roof of Naruto's mansion. Then he went into his home…


	2. What's going on!

Chapter 2:The Cursing Old Man

Disclaimer is the same-I don't own Naruto . 

All flares will be used to turn the Akatsuki into a Barbie Factory…

2nd chapter-I am getting good at stories! From now on any "question based" reviews with suggestions will be answered. EX: Someone says Where is Shikamaru's kid? I will put their name and go like –He is not in the story yet-but if you must know he's at home sleeping again-he graduated 3 years ago! (lmao) This is taking up a lot of room so yea…

Zetsumei woke up with a start. A large thumping sound was at the door-he was already wearing his full body suit since living in the wild had bandits and such. He got out a kunai and got his chakra flowing to his hands to deliver a nasty knock-out punch. The door opened slowly and Zetsumei hid carefully above the doorway and saw Rose-Sakura's daughter. He didn't go woo woo over her like some other guys (Oni-Kun no duh -.-), as a matter of fact he didn't like her and she liked him. (Just like SasukeXSakura 0,0)

She came in and he seemed to appear piece by piece behind her. He asked in a cold, sharp voice that cut like a knife through the air-"What do you want…". "I was wondering if you would go out with me…" Rose asked-blushing. Zetsumei wasn't surprised-she just wouldn't give-but he wasn't the type to give in to cuteness. "No-now get out of here or I will kill you with a single blow with my kunai." He threatened. Rose walked out and jumped back to the village-crying to herself. Zetsumei got bored and heard a scream. He leapt tree to tree and hid in a nearby bush. There in front of him was Rose-a few bandits had surrounded her, he smiled-1 was knocked out-that was probably the one who wanted to touch and feel her like a pervert…no one would do that if they were smart but oh well.

He leapt out and used chakra filled fists to sever the bandits ties to the living world. As they fell he knocked out Rose and placed her in her home's backyard in a pose that looked like she was sleeping.

As he was walking he saw a small red creature, an old man came up to Zetsumei and smiled-he had fangs. Zetsumei got his chakra ready in all parts to raise his defense if needed, the man leapt at him and fazed away, reappeared and struck Zetsumei with amazing force. The only reason Zetsumei survived that kick was because of the constant flow of chakra in his body. He leapt back and charged towards the man with killing hatred in his eyes. He was flung out of the way and landed into the dirt, the old man began to chant. "Okra saaami ruka kiro rahii croso chron…" Then out of no-where another small red creature appeared, and it multiplied until there was 1,000. Then they began to grow and grow. Zetsumei just stared-and after watching them grow for a minute he noticed the man was knocked out-probably because of the energy he used for the summoning. Zetsumei dashed at the body and stabbed it in the heart with a chakra sever strike that shot down the kunai like 1,000,000,000 needles piercing the man's heart. As the demons disappeared, 1 demon shot him with an extending claw that almost killed him if not for his chakra defense that came back after the kunai strike…

The last he saw was the old man whispering "The curse is complete…"


	3. The demonic truth

Chapter 3:The Ice Dragon Curse...

Hello all! Man-I don't get much reviews damnit! Anyway…

All flares will be used to make Nejii and Hinata lovers! (LOL! THEIR FAMILY!)

Now the story **dramatic music I just learned bold! **Lol…

The rest of that day passed without incident, Zetsumei went to the village after the encounter and luckily he didn't black out. He walked into the village with the large gash on his back and as he walked by the guards noticed the damage and let him rest in the hospital. As the nurse left Zetsumei saw her whisper to the worried guard-a gasping reaction went through him and he ran off. The nurse asked Zetsumei how he had gotten the scar and he told her the whole story knowing not even the Hokage himself could stop Zetsumei from running. The nurse gave him some medicine and he felt sleepier and sleepier until it all went black. As he woke up he noticed he was in the Hokage's office and almost completely closed his eyes when he heard footsteps-he watched as the Hokage talked with his assistant/wife(Sakura lmao). He heard them and… **gasp**. Naruto said, "yes I know he has that demon but we still cant kill him now! He might be useful in the future for wars or he might be like me!" Then Sakura replied, "How do you know the Ice Dragon Demon from that man cant just escape from that child!" Naruto said, "Well just so you know, that **child** is actually stronger than me!" Sakura gasped, "Are you serious?" Naruto said, "**YES!" **Then the chat stopped when Zetsumei got up and jumped out the window-his mind racing to the fact that it was a demon within him. He ran to the town genius Shikamaru for guidance.

In the small home Shikamaru was drinking Temari's specialty soup. After he finished he noticed Zetsumei and asked, "You are here because…?"

Zetsumei returned out of breath and said, "I have a demon like Naruto!"

Shikamaru inspected the wound and looked through the books, he located the scar similarity and replied, "It's the Ice Dragon Demon, Oni-Zetsumei."

Zetsumei gasped-that was his name but with demon in front of it! It couldn't be… Just then, Naruto came through the door and asked Zetsumei to come with him so he could explain…

Sorry this chapter is so short- I'm on a tight schedule and all-I have a huge Chinese test, etc… Its so annoying… Anyway-Please review so I can be happier!


	4. Ramen lover VS Top student!

Chapter 4:The Truth… 

I HAVE NO REVIEWS!! NOOOOOOO!

All flares(if I get any) will be used to make Kakashi's lips fish lips!

If no reviews for a scary amount of time I will discontinue this story! (Sorry my fans!)

In the office:

"WDF WDF WDF WDF WDF!!!" Screamed Zetsumei. (He said what wdf stood for!)

"Calm down…" Naruto said while trying not to use a sealing jutsu on Zetsumei.

"NO WAY! WHY DID THAT OLD MAN GIVE ME A DEMON?!"

"It is because he is the previous owner-it seems it had eaten his soul so much that it fused his power with it's and used him to transport to you since the man had a few years left to live. Once the demon went inside you it's power was sealed because you are a very special boy."

"If I was special I would be on top rank missions by now! I JUST GRADUATED! GET THAT THROUGH YOU BLOND HEAD PRETTYBOY!"

Naruto twitched-No one dared call him that…

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Uhoh…" Zetsumei said under his breath.

"SEALING JUTSU! PETRIFIED FLESH!"

ding ding "Dinner time!"

"…………………………………………"

"You are a lucky brat…" Naruto said angrily.

"And you are still a **Blondie**!"

Zetsumei was surprised-half his body was in stone and he could still talk freely.

He focused his chakra and found it useless to break the seal. It had the power of the Hokage AND the 9-tailed demon fox which he had learned to control so well. Suddenly, he felt a surge of "blue" energy! He suspected it to be Ice-face's power! (Nicknames-go figure-it's the ice demon...) The power surged throughout the stone and cracks formed, chakra broke through and Zetsumei was free. He heard the doorknob turn and prepared himself- he felt confident since the demon's power was under his control so quickly!

Naruto came in with a X-tra large bowl of...RAMEN NOODLES! Zetsumei frowned-he thought Naruto wasn't addicted anymore…

"I thought you were off that stuff!"

"Nope."

"Why are you addicted?"

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause!"

"Why?"

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause!"

**30 minutes later…**

"Ok-see ya!" Zetsumei said as he jumped out the window.

"HEY! GET YO ASS BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled.

He dropped his ramen.

"OMFG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-This story brought to you by staples. "That was easy!"

The story for this chapter is over! Read the next chapter! And no I don't know when it comes out!


End file.
